


My Place

by heroizukeith



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I'm doing this for soph only yeehaw, M/M, farmer lance, keith is happy and loved, so is lance, they are good boyfriends, they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 03:14:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12497412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroizukeith/pseuds/heroizukeith
Summary: HAPPY BIRTHDAY SOPH! I wrote it thank to your beautiful concept so all the credits to you uwuI hope this fic will make you smile as its my main aim for your birthday I love you x





	My Place

When I first met Lance, i didn’t want to end up like this, fuck.   
When I moved here, I just wanted to live a normal life, had normal friends and with normal I don’t mean someone who’s a fucking cowboy who can milk cows. 

yeah what you’re thinking is right, that’s how my life is now.

I met him in a school break while he was, uh, eating a snack in the bathroom looking at his gorgeous—very nice face in the bath’s mirror, running his mini comb through his hair and the fact is… i didn’t actually do anything to be his encounter (i was only washing my hands in the sink man) and he decided it would be nice to offer his hand expecting me to tighten it moaning a “hewwo I’m Lance nice to see you here”. Someone who wasn’t me would probably just ignore the boy and run away as fast as possible, but, that wouldn’t be Keith. i simply said “why are you talking as a furry” and ignored his secure hand and walked off the bathroom. I’m bad at making friends okay? but i don’t regret a thing, because the second after i left the bathroom, he run at me asking to be my friend, saying all those cheesy things people like, and that was that moment, that specific moment, I realised there was something wrong in lance’s outfit. It’s okay to wear a yellow t-shirt but not when there are cows spots all over it with a big fucking cow face in the centre of it smiling bright like it was the best cow in the world… but, in fact she was, at least for lance, her name was Kaltenecker.

Days passed by, and Lance and me got closer and closer… and yeah we started uh… dating. It’s not like we really date like other people do (holding hands, kissing, have a date) we never really did that, i don’t even know why, we… just figured out we liked each other more than friends do and… hello we are boyfriends. But the truth is, I really like Lance, he’s the one who’d do anything to cheer me up in dark days, the one who would get a bad grade by colouring the professor’s chair with blue because she’d given me extra homeworks (yeah, he really did that), the one who calls me ‘keefy’ just to make me mad but then hug me backwards, a shoulder to cry on, the lover boy the—i think you got it I really like him.   
We spent most of our time at school, the Garrison, pretending to pay attention while making airplane papers with Hunk and discussing about ‘is the mothman real?’ with Pidge (he is real by the way). It may be hard sometimes, but with Pidge, Hunk and Lance is a whole story. You never get bored with them around and even the most horrible teacher could turn into the goofiest one with them. And like this we spent half of our school year, laughing and making funny jokes, until something abnormal happened.

Lance invited me on a date.

I’m not gonna lie I was really scared and anxious, I wasn’t used to things like that because no one asked me out before. I spent the whole previous week asking Pidge and Allura how to get ready for a date, how to behave, if i had to give him a present… and all i received was ‘just be yourself’ kind of encouragement and after nights of google searches I came to the conclusion I really had to ‘just be myself’.

———

And a week later I was there, waiting, nervously.

“What are we doing here exactly Lance?” I was probably way too impatient to know what were Lance’s plans but I’d been waiting legit too long in front of his farmstead because Lance couldn’t find the keys.

why am i dating this guy

“Yehaaw keithy, I found them, sorry for the wait but it’ll be worth it trust me” Lance started opening the huge gate of the farmstead (also called the Farmance by Lance himself) and I suddenly could feel my cheeks burning because of his stupid winks and his cowboy hat, this is not right, he’s… looking too good and I feel so stupid wearing my daily clothes with the difference I’m wearing pink ass crocs. 

I’m overthinking too much when I should just have a good time with my…

While I was drowning in my thoughts, he started running through the farm screaming a “hewwo” holding metallic buckets and I’ve ever felt more confused in my life. When he collected them all, he stepped in front of me holding the buckets down so his hands would be free to boop my nose, and I could literally feel my heart racing faster and faster, 

Am i the only one nervous here? He looks so secure of himself, he probably dated others before. That’s why.

“I want you to have the best day ever because… I really like you Keith, I really do” he switched his look from Keith’s eyes to his feet, I couldn’t really see his face but I could imagine my same insecurities in him and I honestly felt relieved, we were just two boys trying to make a good impression on the other in a farm, it was all so clear after that.

So I held his hand, and he instantly raised his look to my eyes again, he looked so… surprised that I was scared he didn’t like it or, he was annoyed because my hands were sweating too much but he didn’t say anything so I continued

“I like you too, Lance, that’s why you are my boyfriend” his wide smile made my worries fly away and I smiled him back, finally happy and comfortable with him, all of the first embarrassment disappeared leaving me with an excited heart (if that even makes sense) and probably a red face, so I kissed his forehead because he was—too cute to not to. after that he awed and hugged me, his arms gripped around my body and stupid-me was too startled to place my arms around Lance’s body so I stayed there, still, in that soft grip i wished it never ended. 

When he unleashed his arms from me, his expression looked so shocked like he forgot something important “it’s time to meet Kaltenecker!” he screamed and held my hand and started running out of the Farmance.  
Then I saw her, Kaltenecker, and the more we got close the more I could imagine what Lance wanted us to do but, I could never imagine that. 

“Hello beautiful girl, how are you?” Lance placed himself face to face with Kaltenecker, hugging her well, huge face tightly and the cow answered with a moo-moo. I stood her, astonished, in front of the sweet scene with no idea of what to do but then Lance remembered about my presence, and looked at me excitedly holding a bucket  
“It’s time to milk boy!”

And there, I froze.

———

When I first met Lance I had no idea I would have ended up like this, and honestly, if someone told me I milked a cow with the boy I was in love with, I wouldn’t believe them. But there I was, doing exactly that.

“Lance are you sure it’s a good ide—“ he didn’t let me finish the sentence that he already nodded “Yes, I’m sure, you never tried it, right? It’s your chance to be the cutest cowboy” placing his hat on my head and making me sit on a small stool in front of Kaltenecker’s udders with Lance sitting very close behind me, his chest pressing against my back and I started blushing all over again, petrified and I couldn’t dare touching the cow because I was too scared of hurting her. 

But then Lance guided my hands around her, making me make the right movements to let the milk come out falling in the bucket. And we went on like that for a while with Lance getting closer to me in every movement, his chest totally squeezed on my back, his jawline brushing against my neck and I could feel his warm breathe touching my shoulder which made me relax at every gasps. While I was fighting against the urge to scream and give up on it, Lance somehow foreseed that and whispered “it’s alright, love” putting his dry but soft lips on the angle of my neck, drawing a smack. It would sound obvious to say my heart totally exploded and my face became so red that Lance asked if I was feeling sick.

When we were done (we filled 3 buckets fuck my arms hurt) Lance made a milkshake for the both of us, and we drank there, near Kaltenecker, shoulders touching, backs leaning on Kaltenecker’s. Lance couldn’t stop talking the story behind his farm and his family, gesturing his free hand in the air, he was so cute, they way he talked about them and the way his eyes got more blue and shiny and the way his smile got wider: it was so limpid he truly loved living there.

“I really love talking with you, Keith” at the sound of those words I almost choked on my sip because damn, I really loved talking with him too, “y-yeah I love talking, milking, laughing, messing around with yo—“ he blushed

“I love you Keith” Lance put the empty glass on the grass and grasped my hand and I grasped his even more. I couldn’t stop looking at his deep blue eyes and realised they were still shining, it was that, the right moment, where I could tell him everything I had inside for months, my feelings, that I loved him too but my phone’s ringtone woke me up from my thoughts.

It was mom, time to come back home.

“OH damn, I lost sense of time” Lance stood up, offering his hand to me to do the same and after I greeted Kaltenecker, we were ready to leave the farm and reach the main street to be on my way to home.  
“So, um, see you at school tomorrow huh?” I couldn’t believe that was the way I would greet him, it was pure awkwardness but Lance didn’t seem to mind who replied with a wide smile “see ya tomorrow my keefy”

Then I started walking, far away from him who was still looking at me on the sidewalk.

I left him so brutally, I should have—

My steps felt heavier, like they were telling me to go back and give his the biggest kiss, and thank him for the amazing day, but... that would never happened if

“Keith!” Lance didn’t run at me, with shortness of breath “I-I just wondered if y-you had a good day with m-me because I really had and I don’t know I just—oh” I pulled him close to my chest and, finally, kissed his full lips, he smiled, or at least that’s how I felt when I touched his cheeks and then we kissed twice, three, four, five times… and then I lost the count. I could feel his heartbeat near mine, his hands brushing my hair while pulling my head closer for another kiss. Then our heads pulled out with our arms still narrowed in a hug.

“I loved today Lance, thank you for everything” I could feel myself smiling so wide my cheeks hurt, realising how much I wish he’d always be happy and feel loved and I was gonna make sure he would feel it everyday.

“I love you, oh, I got a present for you I forgot…” yeah how did I forget?? Lance’s face was probably questioning what I was looking for in my small pocket “I-I hope you like them” I passed him the jelwery box in his cold hands, his face lighted up when he realised what there was in there “I noticed you wear earrings so I thought why not…” he didn’t say a word but kept staring at the shark blue shaped earrings, and I was getting worried I got the wrong present for someone like him.

“They are beautiful Keith oh my god” he covered his mouth with his hand like he wanted to hide his moved expression “I love them so much, thank you” 

he likes them

his hug was unexpected this time, making me going backwards “I’m sorry I didn’t buy you anything I’m a bad boyfriend” I jumped at that word, like wow, yeah, I was his boyfriend and it never felt so good “don’t ever say that again” and I hugged him tighter.

My place was there, in Lance’s arms.


End file.
